1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for loading fossil fuels into a stove or fireplace.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various tools have been devised for the placement of fossl fuels into fireplaces including the long-used shovels, forks, and stokers as well as log lifters typified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,240,656 issued to J. M. Feighery, 4,248,464 issued to E. F. Cross, and 4,423,898 issued to H. Spor; scoops, as typified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,778 issued to C. L. Hodnett; door loaders as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,104 issued to J. R. Choate; and the lug loader shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,525 issued to R. G. Coffman. Primary considerations in the use of such tools are safety and convenience of loading the fireplace with fuel. Fireplace loading tools presently in the art are for the most part not usable by the elderly and infirm in that the strength required for lifting and pitching the fuel is lacking. None of the existing loading tools are adapted to rest upon a floor, hearth, or sill and yet provide a distinct mechanical advantage for ease of unloading.